


Trapped in a Closet

by uragaaru



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Character Development, Confessional Sex, Erotica, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Ranma Week 2014, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uragaaru/pseuds/uragaaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away from yet another crazy day in Furinkan, Ranma and Akane find themselves inside a janitor's closet. For the first time, they have a moment to themselves and ,in a bit of adrenaline-fueled excitement, they come together as lovers. My one and only experiment in writing erotica/smut/lemon fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in a Closet

Akane had trouble steadying her breath. She felt the flood of adrenaline still pumping in her veins as the sensation of warmth grew next to her. It was dark in the small room they had fled to and, cramped up against the metal shelves, she felt the top of Ranma's forehead against her chin.

Akane wished she could see what was happening. The last 10 minutes since she ran away from both Ranma's mother and Shampoo were a blur. The former was the cause of Ranma's form and dress; still unaware that Ranma and 'Ranko Tendo' were the same, they had played along on this shopping trip to a nice mall in central Tokyo, Ranma and Akane both dressed in rather frilly, matching, sundresses. The latter had prompted the running away, mostly with the way she wielded the filled thermos towards Ranma.

After a minute, Akane began to feel the lack of air conditioning.

"C-come on tomboy, let's see if we can find a light," Ranma said nervously. Her breath felt warm against Akane's chest..

Groping around, Akane finally brushed her hand against a suspended chain and pulled it. A bare lightbulb turned on revealing a janitor's closet. Mostly empty save for two racks of metal shelves filled with cleaning supplies and a mop bucket. Akane also spied a shy-looking redheaded girl, her arms still wrapped around Akane as though clinging for life.

Their eyes met briefly until Ranma, startled, jumped back and tried to conjure up a confident masculine bravado. As they were both wearing pink dresses, Ranma's somewhat more frilly and lace-embroidered than Akane's, it didn't quite work.

"Now see here. It ain't like I was tryin' ta do anything! I didn't wanna be here, but Ma-"

Akane let out a groan. "Ranma, why do you always have to put us in this kind of situation?"

Ranma blinked and shot back. "Well, what do you want me ta do about it?"

"I don't know!" Akane yelled, throwing up her hands. "I just wish that we could have some time alone where every crazy thing didn't happen all at the same time. Where it could be just us. Why? What are you thinking?" Akane asked pointedly.

Ranma was quiet as she fidgeted in her dress and looking down at her high-heeled shoes.

"Well?" Akane asked.

Ranma raised her eyes. Her lips curled up in an unsure smile, "...I'm here, ain't I?"

Akane blinked. "Huh?"

Ranma pointed to herself, then pinched the shoulder strap of her pink dress for emphasis. "Look at me, 'kane. Ya think I'd run around wearin' this getup if I didn't wanna spend time with Ma n' you? I look like an ass!"

Akane blinked. "Actually, you look..." she thought for a moment. "Nice."

Ranma looked at her incredulously, one eye narrowed. "What are ya talkin' about!? Look at me. I'm a guy and I'm wearin'-"

Akane cut her off. "You look nice, Ranma! P... pretty." Akane felt her ears grow uncomfortably warm as she was speaking.

Ranma, however, looked even more lost. "Pretty!? But, I'm a-"

With a fist, Akane bopped Ranma on the head with just enough force to make a dent. "I know that, dummy! And when you look like a boy, you're handsome, okay?" She let out a great breath of air, as though she had set down a heavy boulder she had been carrying. Almost as an aside, Akane began muttering, "Are you fishing for compliments? Of course you're handsome as a boy. But I think, to me..." Looking back at Ranma, she felt as if her whole body was on fire. "You're a beautiful girl."

"Akane?" Ranma felt a bit uneasy, her feet trembling in the relatively modest heels Nodoka had 'suggested' she wear.

Akane, for her part and with a small bit of nervousness, took Ranma's hand as she stared down into the redhead's eyes. "Sometimes I get mad because I don't know if I want to be like you or if-" she paused "I want you... just like you are."

Ranma blinked. For a brief moment, less than a second, she felt like running away from the full implications of Akane words. But then she felt Akane's hands, surprisingly firm and safe compared to her own. While Akane was most definitely delicate and slender in build compared to her guy form, at the moment Ranma felt safe with Akane gently holding her hand and touching her forearm.

Embarrassed, Ranma looked down. "Well... I, I get mad sometimes, too. 'Cause I wish a girl like you'd be nicer ta me. Even when I don't deserve it, I guess. I mean it's not like I asked to be a girl at a time like this, but I just... "

A familiar nervousness began to creep up with inside Akane. She too felt the impulse to run away, but steadied herself. She grew anxious, but she thought when was the last time she was alone with Ranma, not screaming at her, and no one in sight? True, she might have idealized the moment with Ranma as a guy, her head resting on his broad, chiseled chest and embraced by his strong arms. However, and with surprisingly little effort, Akane found herself taking in the charms of the girl in front of her. Ranma deep blue eyes were large and expressive. Her lips were soft and tinged slightly pink with tinted gloss. Her waist, to Akane's realization, was slim enough Akane thought she could grab her tightly pull closer to kiss.

When Ranma was a girl, Akane found the distance between them seemed to shrink. She didn't have to just be 'the girl', as much as she fussed and worried about being feminine. She could take the initiative and not feel weird about it. Hell, in Ranma's case, Akane figured, some initiative was needed. Those concerns out of the way, Akane gained a new resolve and approached the redhead. With the hand she had been gently caressing Ranma's forearm with, she gently grasped Ranma's chin, raised her head, and leaned in, kissing Ranma strongly.

Ranma was startled and almost jumped back until she felt Akane's lips on her own. The kiss was warm and wet, but not too sloppy. It was far, far away from the nightmare of being kissed by Mikado Sanzenin. It wasn't anything like she'd expected a kiss to feel like, it was almost as if Akane was going through a dare to kiss her, but it didn't feel forced. There was a gentleness behind the strength of the gesture. Ranma found herself melting slightly, her knees growing weak and her body sagging against Akane's. She felt her chest press against Akane's and her mind began to feel fuzzy as they kissed each other deeply again.

When they broke their kiss, Ranma took a breath. To her surprise, she found her eyes watering.

"'kane..." she said, almost in a low moan.

"What is it, Ranma? Are you okay?" Akane asked, growing concerned she may have caused a problem.

"I'm sorry about bein' a jerk and stuff..." she muttered apologetically, like she was a child sorry for knocking over a lamp because she was playing ball inside the house.

Akane shushed her, putting a finger to Ranma's lips. Ranma blinked as she looked up into Akane's eyes. The short-haired girl smiled and moved her hand to brush Ranma's hair aside. Akane began to slowly kiss the nape of Ranma's neck. Ranma gasped at the sensation. It was like tickling, except she didn't flinch so much as feel the sensation travel down her body and up into her jaw, which began to quiver.

Ranma reached out a hand to touch Akane's face, but was grabbed by Akane's free hand before she could reach. Akane redirected Ranma's hand towards her top. Ranma gave Akane a worried look before slowly resting her hand down.

"Just do what I do," Akane whispered. Taking the role of teacher by example, she began to fondle Ranma's breasts through her dress and, to Ranma's chagrin, her bra.

"Ow, ow Akane!" Ranma called out "Not so rough. That hurts," Ranma pouted, reciprocating for example. Akane winced slightly but nodded.

"Sorry Ranma. I never knew you were so sensitive there. Happosai-."

"Ugh don't remind me. Hurts like hell every time." Ranma looked at Akane's concerned face and felt her heart flutter a bit. "I guess not every girl is like that. huh?"

Akane shook her head and smiled, "Not quite so much. You're always the exception, Ranma." Akane stuck out her tongue playfully.

Ranma rolled her eyes and began to gently caress Akane again. The looked into each others' eyes, kissing deeply as they spent time on second base. Finally, with a bit of fumbling, Akane slipped out of her dress and bra, which Ranma ended up holding on to. For a second, Ranma flinched and looked away, before she felt a hand take the garment from her hand and lead her back to where she was, without the barrier of clothing to get in the way.

Ranma, still unable to look at Akane asked. "Akane you sure... is this really okay?"

"Yes Ranma," Akane grabbed Ranma's head and turned it toward her, kissing her again.

"God this is so weird. Just... tell me if I mess up, okay?" Ranma said weakly. Akane giggled a bit until she saw Ranma with a pained expression on her face. She leaned down slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," Akane said. "Just one thing in return."

"What's that?"

Akane leaned over and, like she did for herself, quickly undressed Ranma, leaving her similarly exposed, the both of them wearing pink underwear, "That," she added nonchalantly.

Ranma instinctively covered her chest, then realized she had covered her chest and felt dizzy. Ranma looked at Akane strangely, "Did Shampoo do somethin' to ya? Why are you-"

"Ranma, stop talking. Let's just enjoy the moment." Akane added quickly, "I love you."

Ranma took in a deep breath at that, almost ready to pass out when Akane began to gently caress her shoulders. As Akane's hands traveled downwards her breasts."I..I lo-lo-lo-....me too."

Akane blushed at Ranma's not so forward declaration. With those words, Akane knew she was doing the right thing.

"My god, Ranma," Akane exclaimed, "I wish I had your skin. Mine so dry compared to yours. It's like you moisturize every day."

Ranma looked nervous, "I dunno. You look- ya look fine, too. B-beautiful."

Akane rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ranma, I'll never understand how you have so many girls after you. It's not your way with conversation, let me tell you."

" 'kane..."

"I'm just teasing, dummy." Akane ran a hand up the side of Ranma's waist until it rested next to her breast. Slowly, she began caressing Ranma there, taking care to lightly flick a finger across her erect pink nipple. Ranma jerked at this touch, stopping from kissing Akane or running her hands through the taller girl's dark hair.

"Akane, I'm feeling weird..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Ranma said with a gasp as she jerked again. "Keep goin' I just feel..." Ranma trailed off, resting her head on Akane's collarbone.

"How do you feel, Ranma?" Akane murmured softly.

"...wet." Ranma replied in a barely audible whisper. "Down there."

Akane smiled as she took a step back and looked down at Ranma "Then I'm doing something right." With an impish smile on her face, Akane looked at Ranma's breast and, suddenly, dove down and began kissing Ranma there, taking extra time to run a tongue around Ranma's nipples and sucking on them .

Ranma took a deep breath, "tom-BOY!" Ranma said in surprise. "I'm a- I'm a-" Ranma began to shake. Akane stood up and began stroking Ranma's hair.

"Ranma?"

"Akane, please..." Ranma cried out, almost in tears, "please touch me down there. I'm losin' my mind."

Akane smiles again, "I'm sorry, Ranma. I've been teasing you too much, haven't I," she said with a slight hint of sarcasm to her voice. She kneeled down and placed her hands at Ranma's hips. She blinked as the cotton panties Ranma was wearing has been soaked straight through. As much as she had pushed herself to initiate, this gave her pause. Was she actually going to go this far?

She looked up and saw's Ranma's deep red face as she was trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were screwed shut and Akane noticed that Ranma seemed worried as well.

Akane leaned in and kissed Ranma's navel. "Oh Ranma, I'm sorry. I've let this go too long. You're soaked." She slowly pulled Ranma's underwear down, noting how it took a bit of force to pull the middle down Ranma's legs. Afterwards, she set them aside. Those are done, Akane thought to herself. She came face to face with Ranma's sex. As expected, her bush was fiery red. What was surprising was that it seemed trimmed and well-kempt and Akane briefly wondered if the male-bodied Ranma was similarly "manscaped". Akane could see Ranma's wetness drip at the edge of her outer labia. Akane experimentally ran a finger over Ranma's sex. Ranma jerked forward. Akane felt the fluid on her finger and nodded. She smelled her fianceé's musk and, to her surprise, she found it intoxicating. She leaned in and began kissing Ranma's inner thigh.

Ranma felt her knees go weak and she began half crouching. This has the affect of opening up to Akane, who ran her tongue slowly up Ranma's thigh until she reached her fiancée's mound. She chuckled a bit.

"W-What? is somethin' wrong?"

Akane shook her head. "I just thought I was gonna have to worry about my gag reflex."

Ranma groaned for a second before she sucked in a breath as Akane began teasing Ranma's sex with her mouth, running her tongue up and down her labia, before resting on Ranma's clit. Akane quickly licked the small bud, then lightly sucking on it. Ranma for her part felt her legs go weak and she leaned back against the wire metal shelf to steady herself. This had the effect of pushing her sex against Akane's as she was licking her clit.

Ranma tightened her eyes and she felt wave after wave course through her. Ranma kept thinking This feels so weird, but-wow. Oh god! "Ahhhh! Tomboooooy...."

Akane looked up, "Shhh! You want someone to find us?!" She harshly whispered.

"Y-yeah..." Ranma nodded. "Sorry."

Akane went back down on Ranma, lapping up Ranma's juices as she ran a finger across her labia. Ranma moved her hips against it without realizing.

"Ack..." Ranma looked around, as though there were other people in the room. "Tomboy?"

"Yes, Ranma?" Akane asked in a light voice as she kept teasing the outside of Ranma's vulva with her fingers. "Do you want me to put my fingers inside you?"  
Ranma hesitantly nodded, but also asked, " Akane. This... it doesn't make me gay that I like this right?"

Akane snorted and shook her head, "It kinda is, but not in the way you're thinking macho man."

Ranma looked confused for a moment before it hit her, "Oh, yeah... sorry."

Akane shook her head, "That's okay. Now shush." Akane then slowly slid two fingers into Ranma. Ranma took a breath, unsure even how to feel.

"Wow, that's-" Ranma's words were cut of as Akane slowly slid out almost all the way before slowly entering her again. Akane began to slowly speed up her motions as she stood up. Ranma bucked her hips against Akane's hand as she felt the black-haired girl kiss and suck on her breasts against. Pushing off from the wall, Ranma hugged Akane as she began to move her hips in time to Akane's thrusting. She let out a quiet moan through clenched teeth as Akane moved to kiss Ranma. Their tongues touched each other and Ranma found herself aroused by her own scent and taste.

When they broke their kiss, Akane, once again began kissing the nape of Ranma next, eliciting a sharp gasp as Ranma began to buck against Akane wildly as she came.

"Aka.... Aka-AkanEEEEEE!"

"Ranma...can't... breathe..."

Before Ranma could protest Akane kissed her deeply. When they parted, Akane replied for her, "Thank you Ranma, for trusting me."

Ranma, still woozy, replied, "n-no problem.... thank you. I feel so weird. Real different from bein' a guy..." Ranma felt her head spin for a moment as Akane stood up.

Ranma wrapped her arms around Akane in a deep hug. When she regained her compusure, Ranma stepped back and said, "Come on, Akane... I wanna do- do somethin' nice for ya too..."

Akane looked at Ranma. She smiled when she saw Ranma's practically bounce with enthusiastic energy as she looked up at her with her deep cerulean eyes.

"Okay okay. Just... how did a boy like you learn to look at people so cutely? It's a little scary."

Ranma shrugged. "I dunno. Comes naturally, I guess" Ranma smiled as Akane slowly took off her underwear, stained with wetness.

Ranma wrapped her arms around Akane, resting her slender arms on Akane's shoulder and she leaned up and gave her a deep kiss. After they broke the kiss, Ranma leaned her head against Akane's chest. She began slowly caressing Akane's breasts with her hands.

Akane smiled and let the redhead move her hands across her body. Ranma began kissing all around Akane's torso: her collarbone, the nape of her neck, and the space between her breasts. Finally, she began suckling on the black-haired girl's left nipple while caressing the other.

Akane let the warm touch of her fiancée wash over her. After a few minutes, Akane leaned back against the same shelf Ranma had and, with a hand, gently led the redhead down to her crotch. Her body jerked forward as Ranma began quickly using her tongue.

"S-slow down, dummy! " she hissed. "It's not a race. It's better if you go slow. You should know how this feels."

"I never done this before now," Ranma replied. "What kinda guy do ya take me for!?"

Akane blinked, and tried not to cackle with laughter. After regaining her composure, Akane said, "I guess I always thought you've tried it for yourself. Like, what it feels like to get... 'happy' As a girl. You know, for comparison's sake."

Ranma coughed nervously and shook her head. "Ya think I'd do that kinda thing? No way. Even when Herb happened and I was locked, I... I didn't want ya to think I was a perv for real, but now hearin' that's what ya always assumed..." She frowned a bit and looked down.

"Oh, Ranma." She bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad. There's nothing wrong with exploring yourself, okay?"

Ranma looked up and asked, "Ya sure? I, uh, I don't want ya to think-"

"Ranma, look at us. I was afraid because I realized a long time ago how I felt didn't depend on what you look like. You're still that annoying showoff who came to my house one day looking like you needed a friend."

Ranma looked back up at Akane, her eyes a bit glassy.

"I don't care as long as you're thinking of me," Akane smiled. "You do think of me when you do that, don't you?" Akane asked pointedly.

Ranma looked away red-faced, but nodded. "Yeah..."

"Good. Now back to business." Akane smirked as she lightly patted her sex. Ranma began to lick Akane slowly, running a tongue up and down her thighs slowly. Akane's knees grew weak as Ranma's tongue drew up around her pussy lips and rested on her clit.

Akane focused on the sensations of Ranma's slow but strong movements with her tongue along with the gentle stroking of her thighs with a free hand. Her breathing grew heavy and her hips began to buck.

Ranma began stroking Akane's thighs and, with two fingers, as she focused on licking Akane's clit, began stroking the outside of Akane's slit.

"Ranma... That's-" Akane let out an involuntary moan. "Keep going."

"What, d'ya think I'd start slowing down?" Ranma replied with a smile as she dialed back her ministrations.

"No, you stupid girl-boy," Akane whined pitifully. "More, please."

Ranma smiled, self satisfied, "Good". She slipped a long, slender finger into Akane, curling it up in a "come hither" motion.

"Oh god, Ranma! Where did you learn that. "

"Uhh... I saw it in a video once at Daisuke's place," Ranma admitted.

"Maybe I sh-ah! I should call you a per...pevert after all" she said between increasingly raspy breaths.

"And what does that make you?" Ranma asked, running her thumb over her clit with a little extra bit of force. Akane bucked her hips.

"Very lucky," she said followed by a sharp moan. Ranma kept up her movement with her hand, only interrupting it to spend time there with her tongue.

After a few minutes Akane began to shake herself as she grabbed Ranma's head and lightly pushed the redhead against her sex, grinding herself against Ranma until she came with sharp breaths and frantic hip thrusts.

As Akane came down from her orgasm, Ranma pulled back and took in a deep breath. "Ack! Warn me next time, tomboy! I was running out of-" Ranma was cut off as Akane kissed her deeply.

"Thank you, Ranma. You're such a gentleman," she said with a giggle.

"Uh, thanks?" Ranma said as she felt a bit awkward. "Hey uh, Akane? Whered'ya put my clothes?"

A few minutes later, Ranma and Akane were fixing themselves up. They found some toilet paper rolls and used them to freshen up before putting most of their clothes back on. The exception was their underwear, which Akane wrapped up in some paper towel she found and placed it in her purse.

"I'll hand wash them when we get home," Akane said as Ranma retied her pigtail, fixing the hairs that went astray.

Suddenly the door rustled and opened. Ranma and Akane turned at the door, bracing themselves. An older gentleman in a white jumpsuit entered.

"Huh? What are you two doing here?"

Ranma's mouth hung open, unsure what to say until he felt Akane's arm around her.

"Oh, uh, my friend. She uh, has... social anxiety and uh, the crowds outside got her scared so we... we ducked in here to rest."

Ranma looked up at Akane who stared at her and raised her brows. Ranma finally nodded.

"Oh! Uh, y-yeah. Sometimes people scare me and I needed to find a place to rest.

The janitor nodded, "Well, be careful. There's a lot of dangerous chemicals here, ladies."

Ranma and Akane nodded before hurriedly leaving the janitor's closet, Ranma leading Akane out hand in hand.


End file.
